I'm Working On It!
by animelover349
Summary: AU Inuyasha is a band leader. Kagome is a normal schoolgirl. Will an accident bring these two unlikely people together? Please no flames! Please review! I will change the title later, can't think of one now!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm back with another one of my fanfiction ideas. I was just sitting around and thought of this, so I decided to write on it before I forgot it. I wanted to say also that I am using Microsoft Notepad and not Word, so there might be a few mistakes. This particular computer I am on now doesn't have it installed. Next chapter should be done in Word, though. Okay, now that we are done with that, I wanted to say that I am an avid Linkin Park fan! I just love their music! I hope that I may be able to go to one of their concerts while they are on the Meteora tour. This fic may contain a few (I may be underestimating!) of their songs. I will say which songs so you will have a chance to download them or whatever. Hope that you like my new fic! Oh, and please review! It makes me very happy!  
  
Disclaimer: God I hate these things!! I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
A raven-haired girl stood in line with her friends, waiting to get inside the building. She looked over to her friends, hoping that maybe they would acknowledge her, but they didn't. They were all tired. They had been in line so long. The Demons was the most popular music group around and they had been very, very lucky to get tickets to one of their concerts.  
  
There was one thing very wrong though. None of their parents knew that they were there. Their parents were very strict and wouldn't even hear of them going to a concert. Especially a rock concert. Kagome paid no attention as she neared the door. She just kept with the line, moving up as the line moved up. Suddenly she heard her friends talking again and knew that they were close now. She looked up and one of her friends was already giving her tickets to the guard. The girl looked to her friends and smiled as she went in.  
  
Kagome dug in her purse, looking for her ticket. Oh shit! She couldn't find it! She couldn't get home even if she tried to. She had about $5 and that was it. The rest was used on the trip up there. They had all pooled their money together to pay for food and stuff like that, and the girl that had it had just went in the building!! There was no way she could get in now, not even to ask for some money from her friends. She was next in line. The guard looked at her impatiently as she dug through her purse. It was worth a try.  
  
"Sir, I seem to have...um...misplaced my ticket. Do you think I could get in just to ask my friends for some money?" The guard looked at her like she had grown two heads.  
  
"No ticket, no admission. Next!"  
  
Kagome looked at the ground as she walked from the line and to the sidewalk. She sat down on the curb as she put her head in her hands, trying to think of what to do.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Inuyasha looked out to the ever-growing crowd and smirked. This one was sold out. They did the same thing every time. Walk out on stage, the crowd would cheer, they would play some songs, they would say goodnight, and go enjoy the rest of their night.  
  
He looked to his fellow band members. He noted how each one warmed up for the show. Sango and Kouga tuned their guitars and Shippo worked on his turntables (is that one word?). Naraku played the drums (I know, I know, but he won't stay on the drums long at all. He won't stay in the band long at all!). Miroku was a vocalist, as was Inuyasha. Inuyasha also played guitar when he wasn't singing. He looked to the stage entrance as Kikyo stepped in.  
  
"Hi Inu-baby!" He cringed.  
  
"Kikyo, how many times do I have to tell you that we aren't going out anymore?! IT IS OVER!!"  
  
Kikyo looked at him sweetly and said, "We can work through this, can't we?" Inuyasha wanted to slap her right on the spot, but he was taught never to hit a woman, so he restrained himself.  
  
"No, Kikyo, we can't." He said through clenched teeth. "Now go away, we have a show to prepare for." She had cheated on him. He knew it and she had the nerve to lie to him. No, they 'couldn't work through it' as she had put.  
  
He heard the announcer's voice. He turned to the band and said, "Let's make this good guys, as always." He smirked. This next song was dedicated to his 'dear' Kikyo.  
  
The curtains opened. He stepped out onto the stage a little more, stepping the mike. "HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?" The crowd screamed. "This next song is dedicated to my girlfriend!" 'My EX-girlfriend.'  
  
(Now you have to go and download "Hit the Floor" by Linkin Park, or go get a CD or something. Oh, and I don't own this! When I uploaded this, the lyrics were all bunched together. Sorry!)  
  
The music started. Lights flashed all over the place. Inuyasha took his place at the mike. 'Show time!'  
  
There are just too many Times that people Have tried to look inside of me Wondering what I think of you And I protect you out of courtesy Too many times that I've Held on when I needed to push away Afraid to say what was on my mind Afraid to say what I need to say Too many Things that you've said about me When I'm not around You think having the upper hand Means you've got to keep putting me down But I've had too many stand-offs with you It's just about as much as I can stand Just wait until the upper hand Is mine  
  
Miroku took the stage.  
  
One minute you're on top The next you're not Watch it drop Making your heart stop Just before you hit the floor One minute you're on top The next you're not Missed your shot Making your heart stop You think you won. And then it's all gone  
  
So many people like me Put so much trust in all your lies So concerned with what you think To just say what we feel inside So many people like me Walk on eggshells all day long All I know is that all I want Is to feel like I'm not stepped on There are so many things you say That make me feel like you've crossed the line What goes up will surely fall And I'm counting down the time 'Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you It's about as much as I can stand So I'm waiting until the upper hand Is mine  
  
One minute you're on top The next you're not Watch it drop Making your heart stop Just before you hit the floor One minute you're on top The next you're not Missed your shot Making your heart stop You think you won.  
  
And then it's all gone I know I'll never trust a single thing you say You knew your lies would divide us But you lied anyway And all the lies have got you floating Up above us all But what goes up has got to fall  
  
One minute you're on top The next you're not Watch it drop Making your heart stop Just before you hit the floor One minute you're on top The next you're not Missed your shot Making your heart stop You think you won. And then it's all gone  
  
The song finished and Inuyasha looked over to Kikyo. The smile that was once there was replaced with a scowl and her eyes were filled with rage.  
  
'Got exactly what I wanted.' thought Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew, that was long. I just really like that song and some of it went with them. If only Kikyo could be sat... then she really would hit the floor! Maybe I should do that to her. You know, maybe I could just do that. Inuyasha gets her a rosary one time when they were dating, she finally puts it on, they get in an argument, and Inuyasha tells her to sit for some reason or another. Oh well, maybe it will happen, maybe it won't. Hope you like this chapter. Will update shortly. Check my little bio page for news on my other stories. Ja ne! animelover349~Ashley 


	2. Mistaken Identity

Hi guys!! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but we have been having a family crisis. My grandfather died, so if you could give me a little extra time, it would be really helpful. I am still working on "Half Breed Child" so don't worry. I just wanted to take a survey. Okay, if you read this story, could you please review and tell me if you like Linkin Park or not. I guess I could include a few other songs by other artists if you prefer. You can answer in just one word if you like. Now that that is over, on with the story!  
  
I'm Working On It  
  
Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity  
  
Kagome could hear the music from inside of the building. She smacked herself in the forehead. "How can I be so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!!" She hugged her jacket closer to her. It was getting chilly. She looked around for any sign of a taxi. She could get somewhere with the five dollars she had. She just didn't know how far.  
  
She stood up and walked down the sidewalk. She began to hear footsteps behind her. She sped up her pace, but didn't dare look back.  
  
'I'm going to be raped or mugged out here!' she thought frantically as she suddenly took a sharp turn and broke into a run. Kagome took the chance to look behind her. She saw three thugs after her. She gasped in surprise as she suddenly found another one in front of her.  
  
"Lookie what we gots here, John. A pretty little thing, ain't she?" He reached out to touch her, but she jerked away. "A fiesty one, aren't ya? What fun!" The other three closed in on her. She looked around but could find no escape.  
  
'Somebody please help me!'  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Another great performance, guys!" Sango glared at Inuyasha. "And ladies." Sango smiled. "Okay, get your instruments or whatever you need for the bus and get on it. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Shippo put his hand to his forehead and saluted him. "Aye aye, captain!" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and walked out the door.  
  
"Why I let that little brat be in the band, I will never know. Sure, he's got talent, but that is IT. It almost isn't worth it." He pulled out his box of cigarettes. He didn't know why, but he felt a little...off. Something just wasn't right. He lit the cigarette and started walking. He didn't know where he was going, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a girl scream. "Whoa, where did that come from?" He dropped his cigarette and took off in the direction of the scream.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
She was slapped and hard.  
  
"Don't you dare scream like that again, or we'll have to resort to killin' ya, and you don't want that, do you?" She shook her head. "Good. Now how much money you got on ya?" Her eyes welled up with tears. She whispered, "$5."  
  
"Is that all? Come on, you were sitting outside of a concert. You can't tell me that that is all you have?!" She started crying slightly. "Don't you dare start crying on me girl!! YOU HEAR ME!!"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Kagome looked to the new voice. She took in a sharp intake of air as she saw a silver haired boy standing there.  
  
"Yeah? What are you going to do about it, huh?" The man taunted, "Or are you looking for a death wish?" The man dropped Kagome to the ground. He pulled out a gun. "Now do you want to interfere?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Once again I am so very sorry for taking so long on this chapter and I know that it isn't even that long. In the next chapter I will make up for it or I will put up two chapters up at once or something, ok? Please review!! Animelover349~Ashley 


	3. Trouble

Hi guys!! Long time, no chapter, ne? Well, I've been getting kinda lazy over the last few weeks, but thanks to my friend's stubborness, I am now up off my lazy ass and back to work. Okay, shall we get on with the chapter? Oh, and don't forget to review, please? It makes me really happy!!  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble  
  
She saw it. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. The gun lifting to aim at her rescuer's heart, the tightening of the finger on the trigger. She had those few moments to figure out what she was going to do. She had to go, get as far away from this place as she could. Then, in an instant, everybody's attention suddenly turned to her. 'Oh God, no!' she thought frantically.  
  
"So, do you want her?" John asked Inuyasha. "If you want her so bad, go on ahead and take her," he said, with a michievious glint in his eye. Inuyasha moved cautiously, as the man still held him at gunpoint. He held his hand out to Kagome.  
  
"Come on, Kikyo, lets go," he said. She looked around, unsure if she should tell him that she was in fact 'Kagome' and not 'Kikyo.' She laughed mentally, 'And get myself killed? Hell no!' She nodded and took a step toward him. Then everything happened in one quick second. She heard a shot and then she felt herself being picked up, thrown over a shoulder, and carried away.  
  
She clung to the person with a death grip. She had no doubt that it was the white-haired man that had come to her aid. They finally stopped, but was still latched onto him, afraid to let go.  
  
"Hey, you can let go now," he told her.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He let her down and that's when she got her first good look at her savior. He was fairly muscular, had white hair, and the cutest little dog ears sat atop his head. She suddenly had the urge to touch them, but she refrained from doing so.  
  
He saw her staring him. This definitely wasn't Kikyo. She would be hanging all over him, crying at how scared she was. He first noticed that this wasn't Kikyo when he caught wind of her scent. Kikyo had never (and would never have) such a sweet scent.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're from that band, The Demons, aren't you?! That means that you're Inuyasha." She was excited and kind of scared. She was standing in front of THE Inuyasha.  
  
"Um... yeah, that's me." 'Unfortunately,' he added mentally. "So, what were you doing out here anyway for those men to get you?"  
  
"Well...I-I kinda lost my ticket for the concert you guys were having tonight, so I couldn't get in. I didn't have hardly any money on me to get anywhere, so I sat there and waited for my friends to come out." She took a deep breath, having explained everything in just one breath.  
  
"Why didn't you call your parents?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing, I kind of... snuck out of my house." Inuyasha noted how scared she looked and bursted out laughing.  
  
"I take it this is your first time sneaking out. How far did you come- two, three blocks?"  
  
"Actually, it was 200 miles away. It took us months to plan this trip and get the money together." She stated proudly. Kagome shivered, the chill was getting worse. Inuyasha noticed that.  
  
"Come on, wench, let's go." Kagome was confused. Where was he going to take her? He stopped when he noticed she wasn't following. "Do you want to meet the Demons or not?"  
  
"Ok then, what are you waiting for?!" She yelled and ran past him.  
  
"Oi, wait, do you now where you're going?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where do you think Inuyasha went, we were supposed to leave 30 minutes ago!" Shippo whined.  
  
"Shut up! He'll be here when he gets here!" Kouga yelled. The fox was getting the best of him. Being cooped up in a bus with him while traveling was bad enough, but if they were just sitting there, he annoyed everyone! Kouga got up. "I'm going outside, I'll be right back."  
  
Naraku sat there. 'Damn.' He thought. He was fixing to leave but Kouga had to get up and go out. He would just have to leave now. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to check the status of his plan.  
  
Naraku got up and also headed out.  
  
"So what now?" Asked Miroku. He slid down the couch closer to Sango. She slapped him before he could any closer. "Do anything that doesn't concern or bother me!" Sango yelled. Miroku rubbed his cheek.  
"Why do you always have to been so mean to me, Sango? I was just asking you a question." Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right." She mumbled.  
  
"We failed to get the miko, Kagome, Lord Naraku."  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" Naraku asked, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. John flinched, knowing Naraku wasn't ever 'amused.' 'He's probably thinking about how many torturing ways he can kill us.'  
  
"Um... well, we had a slight disruption."  
  
"Disruption?"  
  
"Yes sir, some hanyou showed up."  
  
"Can you describe this hanyou?"  
  
"Well, he had white hair-"  
  
"White hair? Did he know the girl?" Naraku was going out on a limb here, there could be hundreds, or even thousands for that matter, of hanyous with that hair color. There was no way that his luck could be that good.  
  
"He seemed to, sir, he called her Kikyo."  
  
Or it could be. 'Inuyasha.' He chuckled, "Well, you haven't failed miserably."  
  
"Huh? I-I don't understand, sir." John stumbled over his words. All of the thoughts of being beheaded or dismembered disappeared.  
  
"You led her right to me. You may go now."  
  
"But Lord-"  
  
"GO!!" He bellowed. John ran away as fast as he could.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Okay, I know that I said last chapter that I was going to do an extra chapter like thingy, but I have a major case of writer's block. I know that you all are thinking 'What kind of author gets writer's block at the beginning of the story?' I will tell you this, I know what I wanted at the beginning and at the end. I knew what the 'evil plot' was going to be. That's it. I put this story together at my friend's (and my own imagination's) request. Well, hoped you like this chapter, should have the next one by this weekend, okay? Okay. Later! ~ Animelover349  
  
Please, please, please, please, pretty please review!! 


End file.
